Justice League: Gods Among Us
by Ivy1206
Summary: This is based of and inspired by the Justice League comics starting with New 52 Justice League #12. This is solely based on my interpretations and will be focusing on the relationship with Wonder Woman and Superman and the Justice League as well. Enjoy! I do not own these characters
1. Chapter 1

His lips are on hers.

When did this happen? For once, she can actually feel lips on hers and it feels, it feels pretty great. Diana has read about the notions of kissing and relationships but she never imagined she would be participating in them and liking them for that matter.

_Wait, I can't do this again, it'll be Steve all over again and I don't want to go back to that. I can't hurt another, but my this feels, right. _

She couldn't let her desires control her; she had to push him away.

"Diana, I"

"I have to go"

She turned back and refused to look back at him. She can't turn back, she just can't, she'll give him the wrong impression, an impression that she feels will make him chase after her. She looks up to the sky and ascends to the air. She needs air, peace and silence to think things through. When she thinks she's too far from his gaze, she does it, she turns back.

His red cape flows with the wind but he stands still, his face motionless and blank. His dark hair flows lightly and his fists clenched. He is looking down. Good. She knew his vision was sharper than hers and if he were to look to the sky, no doubt he would have seen her staring back and no doubt he would have gone to talk to her.

She floats in the air for a good minute, waiting for him to do something. A gesture, a look, open his fist, anything that will convince her that he's alright but he just stands there. He tilts his head up slightly and with that he jumps up to the sky and takes off to the opposite direction of hers.

What has she done? They work together! They've worked together in the Justice League for five years and not once did she feel that he had an attraction to her. Sure he was always there fighting alongside with her and taking on evil villains but that's because he is Superman but, WAIT….

He said his name is Clark Kent and that he is a reporter. She knew that he had a secret identity along with all of the men of the Justice League but why would he tell her that? As far as she knew, they only work together to help Earth and fight off the threats that attack it but he opened up to her, why? Did he trust her that much? Every mission they had together, he wouldn't say much but he would always stop the villain as fast as he could. He would always try to end the fight with as little damage as he can. In the watchtower, he would be the most distant from her but always well-mannered; nothing like the men she grew up to believe where like. He wasn't grotesque, rude, abusive or dangerous. He was, well, handsome and very respectful.

Even if she did want to pursue a relationship with him, it wouldn't be fair for him. Steve almost died for her and if Superman would get into a deadly situation for her, she wouldn't be able to cope with it. Not only that, the world needs Superman and she couldn't let Earth lose their hero because of her. He and the world don't deserve that.

She floats there but her mind is all over the place, she decides that what she needs to go to one place, home.

* * *

><p>What has come over him? He kissed Wonder Woman, princess of an island of Amazonian woman and a woman that seems to be loved by all. As much as he's always wanted to kiss her, he always saw her as a fantasy like every man. Beautiful, strong, fierce, compassionate, kind and gentle, a type of woman any farm boy would tell his mom and dad about.<p>

She had just found Steve barely alive and his sister blaming her for his pain, she was very vulnerable. All he wanted to do was be there, just as the friend, as someone she could trust and talk to. All his life he's felt alone, like the alien the world described him as. Sure he grew up as a human on Earth but not really human.

As a reporter, he saw what people went through. Bills, work, family and life. Sure he had those problems too but as far as he knew, he was the last of his race. Last of his kind. Last son of Krypton. He wish he could have had someone to tell him he wasn't truly alone and make him feel normal, not like some overpowered thing that people cant trust because he isn't one of them.

He had always thought that he was the only Earthling that possessed superhuman abilities, the only one that attained their abilities naturally, not with money, accidently, and through possessions. He was born with his powers. Then he met her, Wonder Woman. A myth to most but a hero to others. She possessed her abilities naturally just like him. Maybe she would understand him…

But she ran away. With a tilt of his head to the sky, about a mile away, he heard her heartbeat. He memorized hers and he knew that she was staring down at him. She stayed to look back at him, she did somewhat care. Had she not, she would have just left him there but she didn't. This mean she cares for him. That was good enough for him and with that he left, he needed time to think things through in solitude, to his fortress he went.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is my first story and am pleased with the excitement and feedback. This chapter touches upon Wonder Woman and Cheetah and the developing relationship between Superman and Wonder Woman. Enjoy!

Diana couldn't stay home. She needed to do something, occupy her mind. She needs to let off some steam and what better way to do that than by going after a corrupted friend. Cheetah.

A report about a woman with cheetah print body and a tail had been all over the news and she knew she had to go stop her. Her comlink goes off and she informs the rest of the League that she's on it, and that she is the only one in this mission. There was no need for help.

Diana leaves her London home in search of Barbara Minerva, Cheetah. No doubt she has found a way to steal something or cause harm to anyone this time and Diana had to stop her.

She flies off and sees that she doesn't have to go too far. She sees a commotion going on outside New York City and her eyes go to the museum. She is there.

As she flies over head she can see that already Barbara is winning and on full control with the security on sight. She sees her claw and fangs take on three of the four guards on set and stare down the last guard. The guard looks young and very hesitant to move, he is frozen and in shock. As she approaches the guard, Diana comes down in front of the guard and stares at Barbara in the eye.

"Stop what you are doing Barbara. No one has to get hurt"

"Diana, where are the rest of your little boy soldiers? Are you alone? Don't think that you need any help? Does Diana think she is strong enough to take me on?"

"Barbara, you need to stop. You are hurting innocent men and stealing. You don't need to do this. Let me help you"

"Who are you to say what I need?! Move away and let me finish this before I hurt the pretty little guard behind you"

"No"

"Suit yourself"

And with that, she pranced against Diana. Diana being a warrior knew exactly what she was going to do and where she was going to attack her. She dodged her attack and was about to kick her in the face when she noticed that too many people were here. She needed to take this fight elsewhere, somewhere where people weren't going to get hurt and not much damage would be done.

She heads to the nearby park with Barbara on her tail and informs the public to leave the area.

"Please evacuate the area! It is not safe that you stay here!"

The small crowd that was in the park flees the scene and leaves Wonder Woman and the Cheetah to fight.

"Oh how heroic of you to evacuate the public. You should have let them stay, teach them what real danger is like. Diana, why do you side with them? These people are the same people that kill one another and steal from each other. Yet you cast me as the real danger. You are still so naïve!"

"Enough!"

She charges to Cheetah and kicks her right in the face. Cheetah is pushed back but not long enough. She falls on all fours and decides to claw her face. She misses the first two times but in the third try she hits her arm. Diana pulls back and kicks her legs taking off her balance. Cheetah falls but wraps her tail on Diana's ankle throwing her off and falling on her back. Cheetah prances on Diana landing on top of her, gripping her hands to the ground and stares her right in the face, holding down her arms.

"Diana, when will you see that you are fighting on the wrong side? You side with these people even though they are full evil and hate"

"Barbara, let me save you from this curse, let me free you from the cheetah"

"You think I am the corrupted? Look around at your precious humanity! They are the true animals!"

"That's not true and you know that!"

"The truth is humanity is not sheep to the shepherd, they are cattle to slaughter. They are the same people that hurt your sisters and attacked your mother, but your precious Justice League has you convinced that they are all good people. Poor little innocent naïve Diana. One day you will see this truth but until then, you are just an obstacle I need to get over."

With that, a slash hits her on her shoulder. Diana is a warrior, her guard is never down, but what Barbra was telling her, it was causing to get thrown off her guard. Of course, she could have stopped her anytime but the fact that they were friends, or her first actual true friend, made her words wound her even more and her mission to stop her that much harder.

Her tail has her sword gripped to her leg, leaving Diana to rely solely on her combat skills. She head butts her not to her full extent but enough to throw Barbara back. It isn't enough. She gets back and bites Diana on her shoulder.

The bite goes on immediate effect and causes Diana to feel uneasy. She tries to get back up but her head feels like a thousand pounds.

"NO!"

The sound of Cyborg and Flash arriving cause Barbara to leave. They arrive and get a good look at her. She runs off and Cyborg and Flash immediately run off to check on the fallen Diana.

"Here she is"

"Is she okay? I've never seen Diana down like this"

Diana opens her eyes.

"Where did she go? Where is Barbara? I need to find her and stop her. I can't fail her again"

With that she loses consciousness.

_TWO HOURS LATER_

Diana awakens in the infirmary in the Watchtower. Cyborg is in the room with her checking on her heartbeats and status.

"Diana, you're up. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Did you stop the Cheetah?"

Cyborg looks at her, he looks down and says, "She got away."

"What? How could you have let that happen? She's dangerous!"

"Our first priority was to get you help. We saw that you had fallen and bit. We had to make sure you were okay."

"By now Cyborg you should know that I can handle myself and that stopping villains is our priority."

"I know Wonder Woman but we just didn't know what to expect. A bite from her can be venomous and cause you to…"

"Enough. I get it. I have to go stop her". She heads out of the infirmary. Flash and Superman spot her and Flash zips up next to her. Without letting him speak, she says,

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

Flash responds, "We know you're fine. It's just we've never seen you, uh, knocked down before."

Superman walks towards Flash and explains to him, "Wonder Woman was obviously holding back."

Flash, "Holding back? Why?!"

Superman, "Because the Cheetah was the first friend she made, she didn't want to hurt her."

Wonder Woman responds, "I appreciate you looking out for me but this isn't why the Justice League exists. She is my problem and I will deal with it personally."

Diana refuses to look at Superman, not even looking at him when he addresses her. A sigh is released from Superman.

"Cyborg, Flash, can you give me and Wonder Woman a minute?"

Flash and Cyborg look at each other in confusion. Flash responds, "… Sure." They leave.

Once they are alone, Superman looks at her. Wonder Woman refuses to turn to him.

"Let us help you find your friend. Diana, we care about you here. We don't want you getting hurt."

Still not looking at him, she responds.

"You don't seem to want us to get involved when it's Metallo or Lex causing trouble. You think us incapable?"

"Diana, I don't think you're incapable, it's just I don't want you getting hurt"

"Listen Superman, what happened between us. It's nothing personal, it's just … what just happened with Steve… it wouldn't be fair to put you in harm because of me. This world needs a Superman and I don't want to be held responsible for the sudden harm and injury you get because of me."

Superman has always had this excuse to everyone he met. Because he was Superman and his enemies wanted to hurt him, he refused to get too attached with anyone. His parents passed because of him and he didn't want to cause anyone else harm because of his identity. He didn't want to be responsible for any of his friends or loved ones in enemy hands. For the first time, he heard his excuse used on him. He never thought he would be in the victim's chair.

"Diana, we face threats every day." Clark begins to speak, not as Superman. "When we were facing Graves' spirits, I saw my parents. I know it wasn't them but they were sad to see that I was alone. Diana, ever since I saw you, I knew you were different, like me. My whole life, I've felt like an outsider living here. When I saw you, you weren't using gadgets, you weren't hiding your abilities, you were you."

For the first time, Diana turned around. It was a slight turn, enough of a turn to let Clark know that he did care and was listening.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that, I don't want to feel alone anymore. I see you as my equal. The fact that you to want to protect me lets me know that we can work, we won't need to be worried about one another because we can take care of ourselves. It would be nice to not be alone for once and not be worried about everyone else's safety."

Diana was touched. It was true. She at times did feel alone. With her sisters, she felt that she wasn't like them. They were strong but she was always stronger and had abilities unlike them. Maybe she and Superman weren't so different. But to her right now wasn't the time to start anything.

"Superman, I understand what you are saying and I do understand about being alone. But what happened a few days ago… It just happened."

He got her to open up. "I know, it was a kiss not a commitment." _Dare he say it?_ "But it was nice."

This time she looked at him straight in the eyes. She saw the sincerity and honesty.

"It was… Clark"

Two smiles met. Diana turned away first and immediately Wonder Woman came back.

"We've got bigger responsibilities to get to at the moment."

"Yes, the Cheetah. You know where to find her?"

"No, I don't know where she might be."

"Then allow us to help, Cyborg."

With that Cyborg came back in along with the Flash. Cyborg responds,

"I heard you. I'm on it. Don't worry Wonder Woman, we'll find her"

"Are you guys sure? I don't want to intrude."

Cyborg, "It's no problem. Were happy to help"

A slight grin comes on Diana's face. She wasn't alone. She had friends. She turns to Superman's direction and catches him staring at her. He smiles back.

Aquaman and Batman are transmitted back in.

Aquaman looks around the room and addresses Diana specifically. "We just had a word with Steve about the Cheetah. He says we will find out more information at the Congo. By the way, Steve is clearly upset. Maybe you should talk to him, Diana."

Steve… Maybe she should talk to him. Clear the air up a bit. Maybe later, what's important is that he is safe and with his sister. "Maybe later. First we deal with the Cheetah"


	3. Chapter 3

_Congo River._

"You sure we're going to find her here?"

Diana wasn't sure how to answer Flash's question.

"I was told here and it would make sense that she would go and hide here, right Aquaman?"

"I trust Steve, he might be heartbroken and very pissed off at you Diana, but I doubt he would want to lead us to a trap. Although I wouldn't rule that out, he is a liason and a government spy, who knows what he goes through and is asked."

Batman responds, "I have scanned all his records, receipts and visits, he is hiding something, but it doesn't have to do with a revenge plan on Diana."

"Wait, what? So is he or is he not? Cause if he's planning something and doing stuff in secret, I think we have the right to know Bats", asked Flash.

"Its probably some other joke project like Justice League International. If Im not worried about it and asking questions, then don't worry about it."

"I'm trusting you Bats."

"If he were to planning a scheme or revenge plan on Diana or any of us, I would know. So far, his meetings with a certain Oliver Queen aren't raising questions or concerns."

"Batman, Flash. Can we focus on the subject at hand?"

The whole Justice League came with her to the Congo, her friends all came to help her. She was truly blessed to have them with her.

"Hey Supes, why you just standing there?"

"Listening. My hearing is more sharp than yours. There is a tribe about half a mile from here, you mind checking Flash?"

"On it."

Five seconds later.

"Theres this weird group of people chanting something. Theyre not alone but they seem harmless. No sign of cheetah though."

"Superman, you said there is a tribe near?", asked Wonder Woman.

Now the thing about a man with a desire of a woman, is that when she talks to you, your mind is immediately focused on her. Now that he has confessed his feelings towards her, every time she talked to him, his attention is directed to her. Perhaps to catch a gesture, a simple hint that can signal that she cares back. And it is because of his directed attention to her that he failed to catch the sudden speed of someone pacing towards them.

"FLASH, WATCH OUT!"

"AHHH!"

A sharp claw meets the Flash's calf. For a guy with super speed that is runned by his legs, any damage to the leg is lethal. He goes down.

"FLASH!"

Wonder Woman speeds up to Flash's side. The look of pain is in his eyes. Never before has she seen Flash go down. He was usually more careful when it came to attacks but the Cheetah had the speed of a cheetah and the sneakiness of a cat causing Flash to fall without warning. Diana cant help but to blame herself yet again.

"You seriously brought your little friends along Diana? I thought you had more will little princess."

Wonder Woman fails to hear Cheetah's remark. Her attention is solely on her fallen friend.

"FLASH, its gonna be okay. Don't worry, we'll get you help. Don't try to get up."

Superman sees the look of despair and hurt in Diana's eyes. He also sees pain and hurt in the eyes of Flash. Now Clark isn't one to hit a woman, he was taught at a young age to never hit one but he also isn't one to allow two of his friends to get hurt either. He did what any other friend in this situation would do, he charged and attacked the Cheetah.

"Stop hurting my friends!"

With his super speed he reaches Cheetah in a matter of seconds. She doesn't see him coming. He grabs her by the neck and charges her to a nearby tree. He looks at her and his eyes glow red. Cheetah sees this look in his eyes and bites his hand grabbing her by the neck. Superman is surprised to feel her teeth.

"AAAAHHHHH"

His hand falls loose and she bites him right in the neck. He feels it. She falls on her hind legs, stares at Diana's eyes and says,

"What a great league of heroes you have. Pathetic."

Superman falls to his knees and grabs his neck in pain. He grumbles in pain and immediately starts to tremble. Diana is surprised to see Superman down.

She runs off just enough before Aquaman, Cyborg and Batman arrive.

"Superman!" cried out Batman.

"What the hell is going on with him? Diana, did you see what happened?", asked Aquaman.

"BARRY?! Are you okay?", asked Cyborg.

Diana stayed in silence, in total shock, hurt and rage.

A growl is heard near Superman. Everyone turns to Superman's attention thinking that the Cheetah had returned. They are all shocked to see that only Superman is there and he is slowly rising, they then realize that the growling noises are coming from him. Diana rises from Barry's side and walks slowly towards Superman.

"Superman?...", asked Wonder Woman.

He charges to her. He grabs her by the wrists and charges her to the nearby tree.

"NNNOOOOOO"

A trident hits the side of Superman, hard. He falls to his side and the trident strikes him down. Aquaman keeps the trident on him long enough for Cyborg to come in and hold him down.

The tribe that the fallen Flash had spotted had made their way to the group. The tribe consisted of six older women and eight cheetahs all free. They stare at the fallen Superman and then to the rest of the group. The look of anger, confusion and shock appear on all their faces. Batman and Aquaman immediately take precaution and ask,

"Who are you?"

The eldest women of the tribe steps up and murmurs words of a language that not even Batman knows.

"Cyborg, can you translate?"

"I can, but I cant hold Superman and translate at the same time."

Wonder Woman finally rises and immediately gets her lasso at her side,

"I can handle Superman, Cyborg."

She whips her lasso on the fallen Superman and wraps around his back and arms, she pulls the lasso as hardest that she can, tightening its hold and then coming face to face to the man that confessed his feelings towards her. There was a shot of pain and regret in Wonder Woman's eyes.

In the five years that they fought together, never had she seen Superman like this. His face didn't look like Superman, in fact, it resembled that of a cheetah. His promising eyes didn't look like that kind and gentle man she had met, they looked like eyes full of rage and his dimples were completely gone.

_My gosh, this is all my fault! Why do I keep allowing this to happen?!_

Cyborg goes to Batman's side and translates the tribes' woman's words.

" Who are you? And what are you doing with that _thing _here?"

"Cyborg, ask them if they know anything about the Cheetah."

"_The Cheetah?! Where is she?Why have you brought that monster here?"_

"We were wondering if you can tell us. You see, she's a danger to us and unpredictable. We believe that she has been cursed by a demon or a spirit of a cheetah."

"_You believe its she the corrupted? We have lived in peace for years, it wasn't until __**she **__arrived and disturbed us that the peace had stopped."_

" You guys don't understand, Barbara isn't a threat, shes possessed by a spirit here. We just want to find her and stop her before she hurts anyone else and herself"

The woman looks at Cyborg in shock? Does he really believe that she is innocent?

"_Its not that she is possessed, she is the evil one that has corrupted the spirit! Do you not see us living in peace? Do we look corrupted? We are protected by cheetahs here. It isn't them that are evil."_

Cyborg and Batman are left in shock. This cant be! Diana and Steve both knew Barbara before she became corrupted. She couldn't be evil. They would have known. They can figure out who is evil later, right now they need to figure out how to stop her and help Superman.

"How can we stop her? Can you help our friends?"

The woman looks at Superman. Its been a minute since hes been on his knees strangled. How is he not dead?

"_The man strangled and bitten, he should be dead. He isn't human I assume?"_

"No he isn't, he is actually Kryp-.." He stops midword, maybe revealing his origins isn't the right thing to do at the moment.

"_Well whatever he may be, he will be contained by the noise of our horns and this remedy. I suggest you contain him and force this remedy on him before the poison becomes stronger."_

Superman immediately reacts to the noise causing him to fall on his side and in pain. He starts to tremble and holds his hands to his ears, trying to block out the noise from the horns. He suddenly begins to growl and whimper, leaving him in a weakened state.

Cyborg is able to imitate the noise coming from the horns and records the noises. He directs the noise straight to Superman. Batman gets handed the remedy and immediately gives it to Superman.

Wonder Woman releases Superman from her lasso and lets out a pissed off sigh. She seeks out to the direction that the Cheetah went to and starts heading towards it. Aquaman grabs her by the shoulder right before she is able to head out.

"Diana, don't. We need to set up a plan to capture her."

"Aquaman, she has already hurt two of you guys. I cant stand to let her out."

"You already fought her once, and look where that's got you. We need a plan."

He was right. Diana eases her anger and agrees with Aquaman.

"Alright then, whats the plan?"

"There is a river about half a mile east. I want you to lure her over there, I'll take care of her from there."

"Alright Wonder Woman, lets go get her!"

Barry's sudden outburst catches Diana by surprise.

"Barry, you are still hurt. You stay here, me and Aquaman will handle this."

"My leg is hurt, that doesn't mean I'm out. I can still run maybe not as fast but I can still help."

"BARRY, I am in no mood right now. I just want to capture her and end this. Please Barry, as your friend that cares for you and is concerned for your safety. Please stay here. Shes already hurt Superman, what would I do if she were to hurt you?"

Barry looks at her in silence. Diana always had a way of showing one that she cares. She might not right out say it but Diana is genuinely concerned for not only him, but of everyone. Diana is the kind of person that would risk her life for others and not think back on it. But what if something were to happen for her? Aquaman would be with her so she wouldn't fight her alone. With a sigh and a nod of his head, he gave in and allowed Diana and Aquaman to go alone. They head into the direction the Cheetah was heading towards.

"Alright Aquaman, whats the plan?"

"Lure her east into the river, I'll handle her afterwards."

"I hope you can." With that they separate. Wonder Woman walks through the forest and is taken back and how silent and peaceful the forest is and how she can actually hear her thoughts. She walks through the trees and spots the occasional bug and reptile, but she seems to not be nervous. The branches and trees are all still and quiet, any sudden movement she will be able to detect.

_I might be too at ease. This never happens with Cheetah. _

She continues to walk and a sudden sound of a twig breaking causes her to turn. With the agility of an actual cheetah and the quietness of a cat, the Cheetah attacks Wonder Woman head on and jumps to her chest, claws striking Wonder Woman's shoulders.

"Your little caped friend seems to taste mighty fine. "

"Cheetah, this is now between just you and me. You've caused enough damage to my friends. "

"Oh please, come on now Diana. You brought them into this, their pain is all in your hands."

Diana grabs on to the claws on her shoulders and is able to push them off of her. With her left leg, she kicks the Cheetah's side, tossing her a couple of feet away. She falls on her side. Wonder Woman looks at her.

"I will make you pay for all the pain, suffering and lies you have said. Barbara, this ends now!"

"Looks like little Diana has gotten upset now"

"Barbara, stop don't make me hurt you!"

"As if you can"

Diana lifts off the ground and charges directly at her, left fist ready. Cheetah prances back but not fast enough. A fist strikes her cheek, hard enough to toss her out of balance.

"Graaawwwhhhh"

Blood draws out of her cheek. With her paw, she wipes it off and stares down at her. She is pissed. With that she launches back and explodes onto her, strong and quick enough to make Diana fall on her back, Cheetah on top.

"You think that you can possibly win? Beat me? You are in my element now Diana. I have the clear advantage here."

"Then lets get out of it."

With both feet bent to her stomach, Diana kicks Cheetah off of her, tossing her several feet up in the air and away from her. With gravity on Diana's side, Cheetah falls off the cliff they were on and onto the river down below. Diana rises to her knees onto the edge of the cliff and sees a figure splash. She waits for a couple of seconds.

Cheetah falls onto the body of water deep enough to be in shock. With her eyes closed she feels several presences around her, like she is surrounded and being observed. Right when she opens her eyes, she feels a heavy hand around her waist tightening his hold. She opens her eyes and sees Aquaman and a school of fish surrounding her, among them piranhas and sharks. Aquaman grabbing her tightly around the waist and her being deep in the water for a period of time, she starts to flail. She cant take it anymore, she faints.

With bubbles emerging from the water, Diana breathes a sigh of relief. Aquaman has captured her. Finally this animal is captured.


	4. Chapter 4

This one will be a short one, just something I did quick. Thank you for the feedback. Ill try to be quicker when writing the stories. Enjoy

_JLA WATCHTOWER_

Finally captured, Barbra is confined in one of the holding cells in the Watchtower. A cell strong enough to keep her in and that Diana had specifically created years ago, she knew that the day will one day come when she has to put a stop to Barbra. She knew that at one point this game of cat and mouse will one day come to an end, that's why she had this cell built for her, now she would be permanently stopped, the proper way to handle villains.

With her lasso wrapped around her legs and arms, Diana drags the body of Barbra around the watchtower entrance and into the cell area. Normally when dealing with villains, she will show them some kind of restrain, maybe knock them out before and then putting them into a cell or having Lantern take them via his ring. Today, Diana wasn't having it, she was pissed and she was going to take out her anger on Barbra here.

"You don't have to be so gentle, Diana", said Barbra sarcastically.

"Barbra, for the amount of damage you've done, not even you deserve this well treatment"

"C'mon, I didn't do that much."

At this point Diana turns around, pulls the rope dragging Barbra right underneath and in between her legs. Diana looks at her right in the eyes and right when she is about to stomp her foot against her chest, Batman arrives.

"DIANA!"

She stops and looks at Batman in the eyes. Usually it's Batman the one scaring everyone in place and Batman usually in the position over a villain, but in this case it was Diana. Never had Bruce seen a look like that, a look of a woman pissed and about to kill. Barbra really didn't do something of that nature; she really didn't do that much harm to anyone. She didn't even kill a person. He understood the anger one would have against a murderer but to a person that did very minimal damage and have that kind of anger? Bruce didn't understand.

Then it hit him. _Ahhh, Clark_. She only seriously hurt Clark and it wasn't after their talk that the team took action. Bruce had cameras installed all around the watchtower and he caught a glimpse of them talking and he heard it, something about their kiss.

He knew it.

Two of the most powerful beings in the world, maybe even, of course even natural selection would apply to these two. The classic tale of two super powered beings, feeling alone and then finding each other, how cliché.

Dating within the team always leads to nothing but problems, emotions and personal affection don't make one any stronger, they only corrupt the mission. Batman was always careful about that, not getting too close to anyone or fully trusting a teammate besides Clark. But Bruce knew that in battle, the priority should be the mission at hand and with Clark now not having the same and equal amount of treatment for all of his comrades and feeling more protective of Diana, it's not going to be good. Although Diana can more than sure take care of herself, the farm boy in Clark is going to have that "I need to protect my girl" mentality and Diana is not going to have that.

Although their pairing would make sense, their personalities will clash. Clark being the refrained person who keeps from a battle and Diana, the proud and confident that doesn't turn away from battle.

_But wait, _these are the two most powerful beings. One change of mind and purpose could end them. If they choose to turn on them and do whatever they want, what chance of survival do they have? The world? They can easily take over and there will be nothing to stop them.

But he knows Clark and Diana, he knows they aren't capable of that but what would the world think? They already live in awe of them, while others in fear. The news of this pairing will no doubtedly bring unwanted attention to the League. They would feel like Gods among them.

But they aren't Bruce knows that's not what they serve, the serve the people and help and protect them from things that they can't protect themselves from.

"You're not worth it"

Diana's words snapped Bruce back to reality and back into the situation. With a turn of her head she stepped away from the towering position she had over Barbra and continued on with her. Her body continued to be dragged but this time Barbra actually felt the fear and kept shut.

They reached the cells area of the watchtower and Diana tossed Barbra in the cell with her lasso like one would toss a piece of cattle. She landed hard on her back, almost smashing her head against the wall.

"You aren't going to untie me?"

"You're right, I am going to need my lasso back"

Diana walks into her cell and starts to untie her, being careful not to lose her guard with her.

"Barbra, what you did to my friends… I can't let that slide. What you did was unforgiveable. And it was all because I trusted you. I thought you were my friend."

At this point Diana finishes untying Barbra and starts to walk away and out of the cell. She puts in a code and the cell closes.

"You took advantage of me and look what that cost me. I am a warrior, I am strategic and confident. But with you, I lost my warrior self."

"I don't think I did that to you princess. Just ask your little league"

"Good-bye Barbra"

And with that, Diana walks away but she is unsure where she is heading to. She just wants to walk. Then she remembers about Flash and Clark.

_Where they alright?_

She starts to head to the infirmary and remembers her conversation with Clark. She was very cold with him and now he's probably going to be lying in a bed badly hurt. She can't just barge into the room and tend to his wounds. What kind of message will she be sending to him? She is confident with herself but why is she feeling so unsure now? Why were her feelings and emotions complex?

_C'mon Diana, get a grip. Remember warrior raised, and strong. Stop questioning yourself and just go ask him how he is. And apologize for making him go through this. March in there._

She reaches the infirmary and glances inside through the window separating the inside from the outside. As she looks inside, she sees Flash resting. His leg is bandaged where he was scratched and he seems to be doing fine. He'll heal in no time.

As she turns to look for the other beds in the infirmary she is shocked to see no one there. _Where did he go?_

Part of her felt relieved and the other concerned. Relieved that she didn't have to confront him yet concerned that he took off not letting his wounds fully heal.

Well now isn't the time to reminisce on what happened, she has to write that report.

"Diana?"

_There he was. _She is surprised by his words and immediately turns around.

"Superman!"

"Diana please, I told you my name is Clark. Isn't that what friends call each other?"

"Yes, I apologize." _Friends. _"Clark, I am truly sorry for what Barbra did to you. None of this would have happened if I would have been less naïve and stopped her when I had the chance. Its just I have my mind all over the place. Clark, do you understand me?"

"Of course I do. Maybe you need some time away from fighting. Go somewhere isolated, alone. Somewhere where you wont be expected to fight but relax"

"In this day and age I doubt a place like that exists."

"I know a place. Smallville."

"Where is that?"

"It's a place I grew up at"

"Maybe I'll check it out sometime.."

"I can take you over there, I know the place like its my own home. I can show you around right now if…"

"Superman," she interrupts." I know you mean well, but I am not in a position to be linked with someone."

"Although I do respect a woman's right to say no, but I want to do this for you. You need a break. You need to experience a free world with no demons or villains. I am not asking for you to go on a date with me, just a little trip."

"Does the League need to know?"

"Not if you don't want to.."

Diana stops and thinks. Maybe she was overthinking the situation. They were both young and extremely powerful but there was only two of them. What if they tried and things went wrong, it happened to Steve it can happen to him as well. A relationship with your collegue can change everything. Its what Batman always says. Was he right?

"Just a trip?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I will visit Metropolis with you"


	5. Chapter 5

_SMALLVILLE_

"You grew up here? It's so small and, unpromising."

Diana and Clark arrive in the outfields of an old run down farm. There are plains running as far as they eye can see and not a soul in sight. They made sure to leave the watchtower and arrive to Smallville as quiet as they can and without being seen.

The words slipped out of Diana's mouth as soon as they arrived on the soil of Smallville. She had never seen a place like this before, so run down and beaten and absolutely boring. The farm was a yellow rusty color and seemed to be barely held in place, the house was simple, and nothing like the temples built in Themyscira.

She's been all over the world fighting crime and helping people wherever she was needed, but she never actually had a chance to "stop and smell the roses", she had treated every place she went as a brief encounter and nothing else. Every place had a mission and a task to do; she had always forgotten that a place is place. A place had people in it, people had lives, and every person was different and had a story.

It wasn't until she arrived in Smallville that she finally arrived to these thoughts. She stood silently watching the farm, she looked and paid attention to it, all the details, the paint job, the windows, everything.

Clark was about to respond to her comment but stopped right when he opened his mouth. He looked at Diana and decided that she needed some time to gather her thoughts and see this place as a reminder, a reminder that there is a world outside of fighting crime and there can be peace. He let her stand in the quietness that is the farm for a couple of minutes.

For a moment, he started to face the farm as well and stood glancing back at it too. With his enhanced hearing he never actually got a chance to listen to quietness but in that moment, he heard it, silence. It was a feeling of relaxation and ease. It him too that ever since he came out as Superman, he hadn't relaxed as well. He had been the endless battle against evil for years now and there always seemed to be trouble and that anxiety that he needed to become Superman in a moment's time. But right now he didn't have to.

They both stood staring to the farm alone.

_Do you ever feel alone?_

_Of course I … do._

"Diana, I want you to come with me into the town for a bit", Clark interrupted.

His sudden expression startled her not because he said it in a bad manner but because she was caught up with the thoughts in her head. For a moment she forgot he was there and forgot that she was Wonder Woman, she was Diana in that moment.

"I'm sorry what?"

He chuckled and smiled to her, "I said, I would like for you to come to town with me, I need you to get in touch with humanity again."

"To the town? Um…. Sure." She responded hesitantly.

"There is nothing to be afraid of here, there is nothing to fight here, you can relax. Ease up a bit Diana, you deserve it."

"Alright, lead the way."

With a nod of his head, Clark shot up into the air and into the direction of the town, Diana following closely. He tried to fly a bit higher than usual and at minimal speed. There was no rush at this moment.

They arrived at a diner and hovered above it right before landing. Diana felt uneasy, she doesn't go to diners, this isn't something that she does. Clark felt at home, he felt like the Clark he grew up to be, going to the diner felt natural to him.

They landed in the front of the diner and Diana hesitated to walk in, once she saw Clark grin at her, she decided she didn't need to worry, she needs to get used to "man's world" and the best person to show her this world is the man of the world, Superman, so she followed him in.

As soon as they walked in, all eyes stalked them and mouths dropped. People were letting out gasps and expressions of shock as soon as they saw the man in the red cape and the woman in blue and red.

"Clark, why are they staring at us?" asked Diana.

"Oh shoot, I am so used to coming here all free that I forgot we are still in costume. Normally I am here in regular clothes, but I guess this time it slipped by me", responded Clark.

"Maybe we should go"

"Nonsense Diana. You mean to tell me the five years you've been in the League, not once you've gone out in your warrior uniform?"

"I have, but Steve always kept it very exclusive. He would get security around and make everyone in the restaurant leave so it would be just us two", responded Diana.

When he heard the name Steve, Clark had to admit a sense of jealousy struck him. Steve was the celebrated soldier, the US government's boy. He had access to everywhere and money. God, what was Clark thinking? He can't compare to that? Clark wasn't celebrated, Clark wasn't exclusive, Clark was Clark. Damn that showoff.

"Now it makes sense. You need to get socialized, you need to get in touch with Earth and its people and realize why we fight for them. Why they need us and how we save them and touch their lives. Come on, there's a booth over there. I'm sure Mary will let us have that seat". He looks over at the counter and sees Mary, the owner.

"Hey Mrs. Mary, can we take that table?"

Mary, with eyes in shock and heart beating fast stands there wide eyed. She can't believe who's at her diner.

"Err, ahhh, umm. Did you…. Umm.. I'm Mary. Did you say that? Yes."

"Thank you."

Clark and Diana then walk off to the booth and sit down across from one another. The feeling of eyes watching her stressed out Diana, while Clark felt right at home. The menus sat on the table and Diana picked one up and opened it near her face, trying to use it as a shield.

In those couple of minutes they were there, word got out that Superman and Wonder Woman were in the diner and immediately cars surrounded the diner.

"Woah, so much for relaxation and peace", said Clark trying to ease the tension. He saw the look Diana had and decided that this was too much for her.

"You want to get out of here? I am so sorry, I didn't mean for all this attention to come."

"No, no. It's not your fault. But please can we leave?"

"Yeah of course."

Clark and Diana stood up and walked to the exit. A crowd gathered there so that meant that they would have to face the crowd head on.

Clark heard all the whispers the public was saying, "_Man, they're together, I told you" "Dude, what if they had babies, what would that be? SuperWonder person?" "They are so cute!" "What are they doing in Smallville? I bet were under attack in a secret mission" "Oh yeah, they are totally dating"._

Once they got out, the crowd stared blankly at them. How can people like them eat at a diner in Kansas? Aren't they supposed to be somewhere out fighting crime and villains? What are they doing here?

They didn't speak to the crowd but decided that the best way to escape this scene is doing something that only a couple of people can do and a special skill they both shared. Flying.

They looked at each other and with a nod, they signaled what they were going to do. With a leap, they both got off the ground and into the skies. Diana followed Clark and looked back at the crowd that had gathered. There were families, girls and boys all together and they were very excited to see them. The crowd couldn't help but smile at the sight of them and some began to cry.

_Do I really mean that much to these people?,_ thought Diana_. I was born to be a warrior and fight for peace. I love what I do, I love fighting for peace, I love stopping bad people. But I forget about the people. Who I'm fighting for. They depend on me. I can't fail them, they matter too. _

She followed Clark closely, _Clark, _he gets it. He is the man of the people. _And he likes me? How can someone so special like him want to pursue a relationship with me?_

They arrive at the same farm they looked at before. Clark turns around and faces Diana.

"Diana, I want to apologize for what happened. I didn't think that we would gather that much commotion and attention. I guess sometimes I forget who I am sometimes." He stops for a minute and glances back to the farm.

"Diana, these people, they are defenseless and very frightened yet fascinated by us. They're good people. They are who I fight for. We might think it's all an endless battle but to me it's all worth it, for who I fight for, giving them hope, that's why I am Superman."

"You truly are a special human being. I say human being because deep inside that's who you really are."

"So are you Diana", he approaches her and grabs both of her hands, "Diana, I don't think you understand how special you are. Not only are you an amazing fighter and warrior, but you're a great person that has such an amazing heart."

_Should he dare do it?_ He does. This is as perfect moment as ever.

He gazes at her eyes. His heart beats ten times quicker. His palms get a little sweaty. He pulls her closer to him causing their chests to collide and he pushes his face towards her catching her lips and she catches them back. And right there in front of the farm, the Man of Steel and the Amazonian Warrior kiss once again. It's the perfect moment and in the perfect scenery.

Clark is in shock. He is finally accepted by her. In that moment he didn't feel alone. In that moment he felt the greatest. In that moment that fear of loneliness left him. In that moment, he wasn't an alien. In that moment he was Clark and she was Diana.

Clark thought to himself,

_This woman _is the one that I can take to battle and not be worried.

_This woman is_ the one that will know me at my best and at my worst.

_This woman, _is the one that can handle me and accept me as both Superman and Clark Kent.

_This woman _is pushing me away…?

"Clark!" she exclaimed and pushing him away leaving Clark confused.

"This world you brought me to", she continued," I am flattered you trust me and confide in me but, I don't think I fit into it like you. You grew up as human as anyone, but I didn't. You are two separate people, I am not. I am Wonder Woman and Diana, they are the same gritty warrior person. You are two completely different people. I fight evil as both personas, you fight as Superman but as Clark, you don't want to fight. As Clark, you want different things."

She steps out of his reach and turns against him.

"I fight this battle because I am the champion of my people and because it's my duty. You fight because of your love to this world. I don't deserve you."

Clark was about to step in and tell her she was wrong but decided against it and just listened.

"You are this world's symbol and idea of perfection, they're hope, they're God. I am a warrior, all I know is to fight. This world you're showing me… I don't think I belong in it."

Clark took in her words, was she right? He was raised with an American family and with very traditional morals. Do farm boys and humans really want a relationship with a super powered demigoddess? No, not really. But most humans aren't Superman. As Superman, Wonder Woman and him were perfect but as Clark and Diana? Not exactly.

"Diana, you're right. Traditionally, you and I aren't right for each other. Traditionally, a woman like you should scare me, traditionally you should want to kill me because I'm a man. But dammit, I don't care. Truth is, I feel safe and comfortable around you, and I've never had that feeling. Now I know you're scared for me and I understand but you don't have to" said Superman. He paused for a moment,

"When we first kissed, you looked back. You and I know it. I know you care for me and I care for you, but you have to stop this fear."

Diana paused and took all of Clark's words in. He knew she looked back.

"Clark, I do care for you, but for my sake can we keep it at this. You know me as Wonder Woman, I want you to get to know me as Diana. If you still want to pursue something afterwards, then by all means. A relationship is a two person thing, something that I learned with Steve."

"Yes, I say yes. I would be honored to get to know your family and Diana."

"Thank you." She steps forward and crashes on his chest. She embraces him in a hug and he her. A hug of friendship and trust; an embrace that is the start of something."

* * *

><p>5 years ago, the ruler of Apokolips attacked Earth in the hopes of finding his daughter. He had searched and conquered worlds everywhere. He wanted to rule the universe and make everyone lose their free will that way everyone would be the way he wanted.<p>

His name is Darkseid and 23 years ago, he had attacked an island called Themyscira in search of new Furies. There he saw a beautiful blond woman that ruled the island. He thought she was beautiful and when an evil man sees a beautiful woman, he attacks and pursues her. Her name was Hippolyta and 23 years ago, he had assaulted her. 5 years ago, he found out the truth, she birthed a daughter and searched for her. He learned of her abilities and the position she had on Earth, that she was named Diana, but the world knew her as Wonder Woman. 5 years ago, he found her and fought her. She humiliated him and sent him back to Apokolips with the help of the Kryptonian.

_The Kryptonian_

He hadnt forgotten what they did, and was carefully watching them at a distance calculating when the best time to attack would be.

Because of him, he was beaten. Because of him he was sent back to his world daughterless. Because of him, Earth and the Justice League will be in danger and this time he isn't leaving alone.


End file.
